void_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lánhuā Wen
Lánhuā Wen works for the A.D.S. - the American Defense Service . She is not only the top ranked infiltrator of the organisation, she is also the best female melee fighter. Early Life Lánhuā was born Eva Fröhlich in Atoria, Oregon on April 20th 1989 to Maria and Ernst Fröhlich and delivered via c-section. Her father was an avid neo-nazi and insisted on getting her delivered on the 100th anniversary of Adolf Hitlers birthday. He also expected her to be a boy he wanted to name Adolf. Imagine his surprise when he not only got a daughter but said daughter was obviously not his as well. As it turned out his wife had a long time affair with a man she met online. His name was Dingbang Wen. He was chinese and an illegal imigrant. But since Eva and Ernst were avid christians they did not divorce and instead lived in a cold and loveless marriage. This was not the best environment for little Eva to grow up. She became a distant young girl and very introverted. To get out of the house she took martial arts and climbing lessons and even attended tournaments. She would only learn about her real heritage when she overheard her father and her mother fighting again. The next day, 14 year old Eva asked her mother about her father. It took her three weeks to find out who he was and where he lived. She then met him for the first time ever on her 15th birthday. By then he was the owner of a successful small business and a legal citizen. She immediately contacted child services and try to live with her father who was very happy to learn about her existence. After three months he became her legal custodian and she adopted the name he would have given her alongside his last name: Lánhuā Wen. She finished High School and got into college while still competing in tournaments. It was then when she was approached by the A.D.S. and they offered her a job after college as member of their intelligence service, crunching numbers on a computer and sorting evidence. At age 22 she joined the A.D.S. and started her carreer with her fathers blessing. As A.D.S. Member Over the next few years she made a nice carreer jump. When the higher ups witnessed ehr perfom great skill and body strength in some internal sports competitions, she quickly was introduced into the world of spying. She climbed the ranks up like rocks and just four years after she started her job she was already a field agent and infiltrator. By 2016 she got her promotion to single unit field agent as well as her code name Orchid and started to work alone on high profile cases that need a good infltrator. If she works in a team she is not bound by team rules. She works alone within the team to accomplish her higher directive. She also is not suited for team work in general and mostly keeps to herself. Description *Full Name: Lánhuā Wen *Born: April 20th 1989 in Oregon *Height: 171cm *Weight: 54kg *Hair: Black *Eyes: Gold/Brown *Occupation: A.D.S. Field agent, Infiltrator and Operative